The Misadventures of Jane Willows
by Creative.Writer.1234
Summary: Join Jane as she attends Hogwarts and causes all sorts of mischief with a map she found, and other help from her friends.
1. The Letter

_Chapter One: The Letter_

A small Brown Owl hooted happily, as it soared towards a narrow, dimly-lit seemed like a normal owl, except for the fact that a small, yellowing piece of paper, glittering with green ink, was clasped between it's sharp beak. It continued to hoot happily, as a small, shabby two story building came into sight. Even in the dim light, the peeling letters slapped on the front door of the house seemed to shine as it bore the words,_ Willow's Residence_. The bird gave another hoot, as it dropped the small piece of paper into the mail slot. It gave one last look at the house, then soared off. It's figure grew smaller and smaller, and it was gone.

"Mom! Mom! My letter!". The shouts echoed throughout the whole house, as a small girl clasped the small envelope in her hands, admiring the smallest details of the letter. The old, yellowing parchment. It's smell. And the green, glittering ink, telling her whom the letter was addressed to. Jane Willows. Her name shone with the glittering green ink. She beamed happily and made her way towards the kitchen.

The Willow's kitchen, just like the rest of the house, looked worn-out. The only source of light in the room was coming from a small, stone fireplace, which cast, aside form the light, warmth, to the people who occupied the room. A black, soot-coated cauldron, which was beginning to boil, hung by a delicate wire in the fireplace. A long counter with a sink stood on it's right side, there were several knives, spoons and forks stationed across it. A tall, dusty shelf stood on the left side of the fireplace, which was filled to the brim with spices in jars, meat and fishes, which were protected by a cooling-charm, to prevent them from spoiling. In the middle of the room was a long rectangular table, which was surrounded by four rickety chairs. The walls were plastered with many frames, all the people in it were moving, smiling, and even sleeping. There was a large window which stretched from one side of the room to the other, though it was covered by a dusty piece of cloth at the moment. Aside from Jane, there was a tall woman in the kitchen who seemed to be chopping potatoes.

The woman resembled Jane so much. She had the same dark blue eyes which seemed to twinkle, even in the dim lighting of the room. The only thing which made her differ from her daughter is her hair, which, instead of being dark brown, was blonde, and like her daughter's, it trailed towards her shoulder in waves, though at the moment, it was tied into a messy bun. She lifted her head and smiled at her daughter.

She looked at her daughter, and immediately saw the envelope which she clutched so dearly in her hands. The woman's kind, yet exhausted face, broke into a smile. "Jane! Y-Your letter's here!" she laughed. She pulled her daughter into a rib-breaking hug. She withdrew from the hug and got up, approaching the fireplace, where the small cauldron now boiled steadily. She rummaged her apron for something, which she found almost instantly. It seemed like a normal stick, but when Mrs. Willows gave it a faint flick, the cauldron rose steadily into the air, onto the table, along with three other dishes. "I had to remove that... Your father will be arriving soon... Poor thing, had to work all night you know." she said, wiping her forehead on her wrist.

With that being said, the fireplace's fire blazed into an emerald green light, as it grew steadily higher, and out of the fire, a man appeared, followed closely by a tall boy.

The man had dark brown hair, much like his daughter, though he had brown eyes. He clambered out of the fire, covered in soot, and in a black travelling cloak, he stared around the room and saw his wife. "Hello, Angie." he said, giving her a quick kiss. He beamed at his daughter, and quickly spotted the envelope in her hands. "Merlin's beard... Jane!" he said, hurrying towards his daughter to give her a hug.

"Dad!" Jane giggled. She still clasped the parchment between her hands, feeling the parchment beneath her skin.

"Well, well, Jane's got her letter." the voice came from the tall boy who emerged from the fireplace, along with his father. He was very good looking. He had dark brown hair, which shone brightly, even in the dimly-lit room. His eyes were like his mother's; Dark blue. He was stockily built and rather tall. "Looks like you'll be off to Hogwarts soon." he smirked.

"Tell you what, we'll get your books, wand, and things on my way to work tomorrow " her father said, settling down a chair, which gave a violent creak. "But first let's eat." he said.

Mrs. Willows smiled, and flicked her wand. Small, beaten, plates appeared on the table, along with a few chipped globets. The dishes on the table gave off an enchanting smell. The roasted chiken gleamed merrily because of the fire, along with a plate of bacon, a small plate of eggs, and the cauldronful stew. Mrs. Willows sat by the other end pf the table, as the family munched into their meal.

Jane however, took quick glances at the small envelope which laid on the table, as she continued to munch on her food.

**Disclaimer:** I own not the franchise.

Author's Notes: Please Review :D


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

A small burst of light erupted from the horizon, rising steadily, as it sent golden rays into a small, shabby looking bedroom. A small girl sat on the edge of a dusty old bed, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, as she stood up and made her way downstairs, feeling the cold floor beneath her feet. The steps of the stairs creaked every time she placed her feet on them, but this happened way too often for her to care. She stretched a few more times, before entering the kitchen.

There was, as always, her mother, who stood by the sink, washing what seemed to be turnips. She looked at around, and saw her daughter. She gave her a faint smile, and continued with her work. "You must be pretty exited." she said, digging her fingers into the turnip's wall of dirt.

"I am." she said, happily. She settled herself down in a chair, which, as always, gave a violent creak whenever sat on them.

"Well, we'll be off just after we eat." she winked. She emptied the small container where she washed the turnips into the sink, which was now coated in thick, murky, dirt. She rummaged her pocket for her wand, gave it a flick, and a small, shiny knife rose from the drawers, and began to peel the turnips. She left the knives to peel the turnips, and sat on one of the chairs, which creaked violently, and bent slightly She wiped her forehead on her wrist, as small beads of sweat trickled down her face.

"Where's dad and Lucas?" Annie asked, reaching over the table to get a dusty apple from the fruit basket in the middle of the table and wiping it on her night gown.

"Your dad had to go to work early." her mother said, who also bent over the table to get an apple, which she dusted with her wand.

"Wert herpernd?" Jane asked, as she took a big bite from the apple.

"Well, there was this umbrella which, when opened, poured water onto the people below it. So your-" Mrs. Willows also bit into her apple, then continued, "dad had to obliviate them." she said.

"Pity." Jane replied shortly. "What about getting my Hogwarts things?" she asked, biting into the apple once more.

"Well, I'd come with you if I could, but I have to brew a potion... Nasty slugs eatin' up all our cabbages. You go with your brother. You can get your things together." she replied, getting up and retrieving her wand from her pocket, which made the peeled turnips jump into the soot-coated cauldron with a small splash.

"What? Y-You want me to shop with Lucas?" she asked, nearly spitting out the apple in her mouth.

"Come on, dear, it's not that bad." her mother said, sitting onto the chair once more.

"Oh great!" she said, sarcastically, throwing the apple into the fire.

"Now don't be like that." said a voice.

Jane's brother came into the kitchen, settling himself beside his sister (Jane moved her seat closer to the fire). "We'll get our stuff together. It will be fun. I mean I know where the shops are and-"

"Yeah, yeah." Jane cutted in.

"Breakfast's ready. You have to wait for the turnip's though." said Mrs. Willows, "Now stop bickering." She gave her wand a flick, and the same beaten plates and chipped goblets appeared before their eyes. She got a small plate of eggs, toasts, and bacons on the table, along with a jug of pumpkin juice.

Jane ate her food greedily, stuffing her face with her mother's cooking. By the time the sun was fully up, Jane was full, and so was her brother. Jane sipped the turnip stew, watching the fire flicker.

"Well you better prepare, you two. You'll be off soon." she said, gesturing them up the stairs.

Jane wasted no time and got up, making her way towards her room. She dressed herself with jeans, a beaten down pink shirt which used to be red, doll shoes coated in dust, and a patched up travelling cloak, as she marched down the stairs. "Hurry up, Lucas!" she shouted.

After a minute or so, her brother got down, looking good as ever. He was wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and highly polished shoes. "Ready to go?" he asked his sister.

"Oh no, Lucas, I was about to go to bed you see." Jane replied sarcastically.

"You lot need to stop bickering." Mrs. Willows voice came from the kitchen, as she lowered the cauldron and the wire from the fireplace, gesturing her two children to approach it. She got a small box and offered it to Lucas, along with a money bag full of galleons. "Lucas, you first. Jane, watch closely." she said.

Jane had never used Floo powder before. She traveled using the family's car which barely ran.

Lucas got a handful of the acid green powder and threw it into the fire, which turned emerald green and rose to an alarming height. She stepped into it, and said, "Leaky Cauldron". The fire engulfed him, and for a second he was there, and for another, he was gone.

Jane wanted to try eagerly, as she also got a handful of the Floo powder, feeling it in her hands. She gripped it and threw it into the fire, which, once more, turned emerald green and rose to her height. She stepped into the fire and said, "Leaky Cauldron.". It was definitely not Jane's favorite way of transportation. She stood quiet still for a moment, and suddenly she began to turn rapidly, catching glimpses of different fireplaces. She wanted all of it to be over soon, and it did. She slammed onto the soot-coated fireplace of a small shabby looking pub. It was as shabby as their house. She found her brother standing by the fire, and he helped her up. Jane brushed some ash from her clothes and looked at her brother.

Lucas was already walking. He went to a small door at the end of the pub, and got out his wand, which he tapped a brick with. The brick shifted, and so did the other bricks, as a small hole, enough for them to pass through, came into view. Lucas entered it, to be followed by an anxious looking Jane.

It was a marvelous sight. Shops selling peculiar things stood side by side, as students, along with their parents or alone shopped the stores for their needs.

"You best consult the supply list, Jane." Lucas said, unfolding his own.

Jane rummaged her pocket for something, and quickly withdrew her hand with yellowing parchment.

It read:  
First-year students will require:  
Uniform  
Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)  
One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear  
One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.  
Books  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
Other Equipment  
1 Wand  
1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales  
Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Well we best be moving. First years have a lot to buy." said her brother, winking.

They stopped by Madam Malkin's to have Jane's working and winter robes made. Lucas also had to buy new ones, since he grew a lot taller over the summer. After Madam Malkin's, they stopped by other shops to buy Jane's hat and gloves. After that, they stopped by an ice cream parlor and bought two large sundaes which they ate while walking.

"Well, we better be off to Flourish and Blott's to get your books." Lucas said, leading her to what seemed to be a bookstore, though it held large quantities of books. Rows and columns of shelves were filled with various books, whose contents ranged from simple spells to very complex magic. Lucas got his fifth year books, while Jane got hers, and they exited the shop and headed towards the Apothecary.

The Apothecary had a weird smell. It was filled to the brim with potion ingredients, from beetle eyes to unicorn horns. Jane bought some ingredients, as Lucas replenished his dwindling supply. They bought Jane's cauldron, phials, telescopes and scales until there was only one thing left to buy; Jane's wand.

They made their way to a worn out looking building, where a small sign stood with peeling letters; Ollivanders. Lucas and Jane entered, and a man wearing enormous spectacles greeted them.

"Welcome to Ollivanders" he said.

"Hello Mr. Ollivaner. I'm looking for w and for my sister." he said, placing a hand on Jane's shoulder.

Ollivander merely smiled, as he set to work faster than you can say "wands".

"Here, try this. Unicorn tail hair, willow, ten and three quarter inches." he said.

Jane took hold of the wand, but before she could wave it, Mr. Ollivander yanked it out of her hand and replaced it with another. "Here. Dragon heartstring, chestnut, nine inches." he said.

Jane tried to wave it again, only to be yanked from her grip again, "Tricky... tricky... what to give you, hm?" he asked. He rummaged the shelves, and after a few minutes he emerged, carrying a small box.

"Phoenix Feather, yew, nine and three quarters." he said, handing Jane the wand.

Jane gripped it, and a warm sensation flooded her hands as if this wand was meant to be in her possession the minute it was made. Jane breathed slowly, and gave it a wave. Golden sparks emitted from it's tip, which illuminated the whole room. Jane stood in awe, as Lucas stared at her, amused.

"Oh yes!" Mr. Ollivander said happily. "That will be seven galleons." he said, as Lucas emptied the whole money bag into Mr. Ollivander's hand.

* * *

The hours which followed seemed to fly away. The next thing she knew, Jane was tucked in bed, the wandbox on her chest. The thing she wanted most at the moment is to set foot at the school she wanted to go to as long as she can remember. Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I own not the Harry Potter franchise.

Author's note: There you are chapter two! I didn't get Jane a pet because I thought a toad would be laughable, a cat would be useless, and there's an owlery at the school. Sorry if this disappointed you. :'(


End file.
